I'd Rather Dream
by The Royal Gleek
Summary: "It's a bitter world and I'd rather dream." Blaine has a secret, but will he have enough "courage" to tell Kurt? ONESHOT. COMPLETE. KLAINE.


**Hi guys. I haven't written a fan fiction in a while, so I give you this. I do not own Glee or its characters, or the song Lonely Lullaby by Owl City. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Blaine walked slowly to the sunroom of his house. He walked through the dull glass French doors, his direction being towards the piano. He sat down on the bench, sighed and putting on a pile of sheet music on the piano's little ledge. He stretched, took a breath, and started to play.<p>

A soft ballad came through the air and Blaine started to sing.

_Symphony of silver tears, sing to me and sooth the ring in my ears._

_Overcast, these gloomy nights wear on._

_But I'm holding fast, because it's darkest just before the dawn._

Blaine took a deep breath, his exhaled air quavering.

_I sang my princess fast asleep because she was my dream come true._

_Oh Ann Marie, believe me, I loved you._

_But now those lonely lullabies just dampen my tired eyes because I can't forget you._

_Because I can't forget you._

Blaine felt the tears well up in his hazel eyes, but still he played.

_I'll dissolve when the rain pours in._

_When the nightmares take me, I will scream with the howling wind,_

_Because it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream._

Blaine cheeks were now wet, and he wiped them off with his sweatshirt sleeve and continued playing.

_Dizzy love turned a star lily pink,_

_And hung above our lids too flushed to blink._

_But icy blue froze the fairytale cold._

_I treasured you and you sparkled with somewhat to hold._

Blaine was crying more now and his voiced quavered.

_I'll dissolve when the rain pours in._

_When the nightmares take me,_

_I will scream with the howling wind._

_Because it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream._

Blaine tapped the piano keys, his fingers barely lingering on them for three seconds or so. He then softly started to sing the outro to the song.

_Ann Marie, I'll never forget you._

_Ann Marie, remember me._

_I'll never forget you._

_Ann Marie, remember me._

_I'll never forget you._

The song was over and a long silence was held. Suddenly, Blaine started to cry, muttering the words "Ann Marie. Ann Marie. I loved you. Why did you leave? Why? Why? I'll never forget you. Never."

There was then a knock on the French doors, and Blaine jumped to see Rachel and Kurt looking at him.

"Oh um… Come-Come in." Blaine sighed, putting away the papers and dabbing at his eyes. "Are you okay, Blaine? You were crying." Rachel whispered, looking at Blaine red eyes. "I'm-I'm fine. This song is just kinda emotional." Blaine then put a fake smirk on his face, which faded away when he saw a picture on the piano.

It was a picture of two people, a boy with black, curly hair, supposedly Blaine and a girl with dark blonde hair and was far younger than Blaine. The young Blaine was smiling, along with the young girl. He wore a football jersey and the girl wore a shirt which read "BLAINE ANDERSON #27 BIGGEST FAN!" on the front. They were outside, sitting on a bleacher.

"Blaine, what's wrong? Please tell us." Kurt whispered, his eyes soft and gentle. He placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine looked to Rachel, and very quietly he said "Can you give Kurt and I a minute?". Rachel nodded her head and walked out of the sunroom.

"Kurt. I never told you this but… I had a little sister. He name was Annie Marie, but we called her Ann Marie. She was four years younger than me. When I was eight, Ann Marie was diagnosed with diabetes. I was terrified. I prayed and prayed for her to get better. Some days she was fine, others she was terrible."

"One day, when I was ten, I was walking home from school with Ann Marie. She had complained that she didn't feel good. I told her to lie down while I took a bath. I came back downstairs and saw her having a diabetes attack. I called 911, and they came. I rode with her in the ambulance and they called my parents."

"When we got to the hospital, they put her on medication. They said she'd be fine, but one night we were sleeping and mom woke me up, told me to get dressed, and we drove quickly to the hospital. When we got there, the doctor told us that she had…" Blaine suddenly started to cry, his words spaced far apart. "She had… passed away." Blaine collapsed onto Kurt's shoulder, bawling. "Oh Kurt, I miss her so much."

Kurt froze, and hugged Blaine. "Blaine. Blaine. Listen to me. It will be fine. Trust me. Ann Marie will always be with you. I know my mom is with me too. Not to sound cheesy or anything." The two laughed quietly, and Blaine just started to smile. "Thank you Kurt." He smiled, and embraced Kurt in a tight hug.

"AH. Okay, okay. Let your boyfriend breathe, kk?" He smiled, Blaine letting him, muttering "Oh sorry. Sorry." Kurt sat next to Blaine on the piano bench, smiling, and softly whispering, "Can I hear that song you wrote? It was gorgeous." Blaine leaned over the piano, starting to tap the keys.

* * *

><p>Okay! Did you like that? I think Blaine should have a bigger storyline. Like, siblings and stuff. But Ann Marie would be SUCH a sweetheart, rooting on her brother at his little league football and baseball games, singing with him, read stories with him. I mean, it's so FLUFFY.<p>

So I should go. Bye.


End file.
